crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Seere Klein
Seere Klein is a ghost vampire. She is a freshman student and Lark's classmate at Arzew Academy. She is the older twin sister of Seeren Klein. In the epilogue like the other vampires who survived she is living in secret away from the humans in the 'human world'. Character information Appearance Seere has straight and layered violet hair with purple eyes. She is usually wearing the Arzew Academy school uniform and is around 5'3 in height. Personality Seere is very smart and a top student. Her abilities surpass those of a high-schooler. She is social and takes the initiative to meet other people. She is sweet towards others and always tries to make them feel comfortable. She is, also, not easily scared and feels the need to stand up for others. History When she was little, Seere was kidnapped. She was taken to a certain unknown place. At some point, she saw a woman shining inside a big pink crystal. A voice, then, told her that the woman's name is Carmilla. Seere managed to escape shortly after her capturement. Seere has been a student at Arzew Academy since elementary. During this time, she and her sister has become close friends with Ersha Sermenys. Due to her intelligence, Seere is a top student. She was the valedictorian when graduating middle school. Plot Overview Part I On the first day of the new school year, Seere sees a troubled Lark walking around in the class and invites him to sit next to her. She treats him friendly and takes the initiative to tour him in the school after class is dismissed. The following day, she calls Lark her friend and expresses the will to get to know him better. Another day passes, and in swordsmanships's lesson, Seere yells at the teacher, Laura James for attacking Sia. She, then, takes him in the infirmary and expresses her admiration for him. As the time flows, Seere meets Angela and comes closer to Lark and Sia. After the midterm exams, Seere along with Seeren, Ersha and Lark leave the school campus, to visit Navarus city. At some point, Nergal's carriage passess in front of them, heading towards the direction of Arzew, although carriages are not allowed to be around school. Later that day, Seere overhears Angela talking about her research and her dead sister, Carmilla, to Lark, Setz and Bathory. From this point on, she starts remembering some scenes from when she was kidnapped. She starts spacing out and getting lost on thoughts. A week after she has overheard that conversation, Seere goes towards the infirmary, but as soon as Angela sees her, she runs away. After a while, Angela happens to appear in front of her and asks her what she wanted a little while ago. A determined Seere, then, asks to have a word with her. In the infirmary, Seere reveals to Angela that, while kidnapped, she saw a woman inside a pink crystal and a voice then said to her that this woman's name is Carmilla. So, Carmilla could actually be still alive. Angela, then, asks for Seere's help and Seere delightfully accepts. Doing what she promised, Seere solves a formula and has it given to Angela trough Lark. Some days pass. Seere and her sister are sitting in the room they share, in the girls' dormitories. After they hear a school announcement prohibiting students to leave their dorms, Seere sees something outside of the room's window and, immediately, stands up and leaves, not giving any explanations to Seeren. She runs outside, towards the main building. Seeren and Ersha find her, a while later. Seere tells them that she saw Carne flying in the sky and she wants to check for herself if she is on a rampage. They stand there together, looking at the fireball in the sky, until Seere spots Bathory running, a few meters away. She urges the other girls to follow her and goes there, where Lark and the teachers already are. They all stay there, watching the teachers' efforts to control Carne's ability, until when, finally, Carne falls from the sky. Angela then appears, puts a magic absorption stone on Carne and tells the three girls, as well as Bathory and Lark to go back to their dorms, and they obey. Part II When Angela is summoned by the council, Seere takes over her position as the school's nurse. For this reason, she doesn't spend much time with Lark. When Angela disappears, Seere tries to comfort her friend, and gets increasingly worried at the aggressive and cold behaviour that Lark adopts. She is happy that the school decides to host an Ability Releasing Ceremony for the freshmen students, which she partakes. This day, Lark blows off part of a wall to show of his ability and, later at night, attacks Sia. Seere learns about the attack when she is called to take care of Sia's wounds. After this, she and Sia take a week off school, in order to find and help Lark. They go to Lark's house, at the Nergal region, and find him on a bed wounded. She heals Lark and they all return back to school. She later wonders into the nurse's office and notices something on the desk. Seere appears again at the end of chapter 162 where she has an encounter with Lark. At the start of chapter 163 she and Lark start to talk. She welcomes him back and tells him that he looks tired and that he should probably get some rest, to which Lark doesn't decline. She later goes to Lark to check up on him and tells the sleeping Lark that he knows what he needs to do and that she 'probably' knows too. At the end of the chapter she smiles and tells Lark to dream happily while he still can with a somewhat worried expression. (which looks kinda suspicious). Power and Abilities Magic Seere has very high intelligence, which makes her gifted with magic. Ability Seere has the ability of healing. She used this ability on Lark. The power gives a golden light when used and Lark describes it as warm. It is powerful enough to heal all of Lark's wounds from his fight against Nergal in one day. Relationships Family Seeren Klein Seere is very close to her younger twin sister, Seeren Klein. Seeren is very protective of her naive sister, something Seere tries to dismiss, but only with logical arguments. She never yells to her sister or talks badly about her. Friends Ersha Sermenys Seere and Ersha have been close friends since elementary. After Seere was kidnapped as a child, Ersha, along with Seeren, has been very protective of Seere. Seere tries to calmly fight back this behaviour. Lark Alfen Seere was the one who took the initiative to get to know Lark and become friends with him. She now considers him a very close friend. She gives him advice and always offers him her help. When she sees the boy facing a problem, she does not hesitate to contact Angela or take a week off from school, to help him. Her care for Lark has caused jealousy to Sia. Sia Kul Before Sia left Arzew elementary school, Seere was a big admirer of his skills at swordsmanship. With Lark's help, Seere and Sia become friends. Despite the communication problem Sia has, Seere alaways tries not to push him on this matter and talks to him as if he's normal. Trivia *It was reaveled Seere had been brainwashed by Theresia. Lark managed to break the brainwashing but there was a side effect to it; Seere's body is rotting inside out and if a cure is not found she will die. According to Theresia there is no cure. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ghost Category:Student Category:Ghost Vampire Category:Vampire/Monster Races Category:Student Council Member